


The Sight of Scales

by iwillstayalive



Series: October Drabbles 2k19 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Mermaids, marine biologist!Maia, mermaid!Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: Maia’s inner biologist was thrumming with excitement at the creature in front of her.





	The Sight of Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the October Drabbles! Today I choose the prompt of the [Tentacletober](https://twitter.com/LynneMonstr/status/1170734990923042816) list our friend Lynne made, "Under The Sea." Have some claia!

Maia’s inner biologist was thrumming with excitement at the creature in front of her and the vast space of the ocean she was seeing. Never in her life, she thought she was going to meet a real mermaid, but here she was exploring coral reefs under the sea with her new mermaid friend.

_Clary._ With her beautiful long red tail, filled with colorful scales, was pointing at every fish and stone in the reef, explaining to Maia its function and how they helped each other and kept each other alive. Maia could only do many signs with the scuba suit, but they were understanding each other just well. 

Besides, the sights didn’t hurt. And the reef was alright as well.


End file.
